


Cursed | Pikorin

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piko Utatane is an apprentice creature Hunter who searches for any magical creature he can find; centaurs, mermaids, faeries, daemons, anything. Anything to impress his parents, the famous Hunters Maika Utatane and Yohio Loid.During an excavation in the Lostlorn Wood outside of his hometown of Eternia, Piko comes across a trio of faeries, introducing themselves as Aoki Lapis, Aoki Merli, and Kagamine Rin. Finding them too adorable to capture, he befriends the creatures and learns of a curse on Rin. Determined to undo the curse, Piko sets off from home with the faeries to the castle of the dragon that cursed her.





	Cursed | Pikorin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my half of a story trade with my friend Ellie! Check her story out on Wattpad here: [HOSPITAL DAZE](https://www.google.ca/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjIypPskZnYAhXIxFQKHciQAfsQFggpMAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F118937366-hospital-daze-vocaloid-oneshot&usg=AOvVaw02B4T2ctZuxK0TwHjPIo5B)
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own anything. The Vocaloids belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to [Ellie](https://www.instagram.com/teapibl). I simply brought it to life. :^)

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Every step, no matter how light it was, made that same crunching sound in the leaves that would calm a normal person down.

However Piko Utatane was most certainly not a normal person. Nor was he calmed by the crunching below his feet. Silence was what he needed; silence to allow him to sneak up on his prey before ensnaring them in a trap fashioned after what his parents and older sister used capture theirs. His prey was now alert because of that damned crunching below his feet.

There was a tiny jingling sort of sound; the language of Fae, spoken by the tiny little faeries he was lurking around for. Tiny balls of light—one lapis lazuli blue, one majestic violet, and one sun yellow—were the sources of the sounds. Piko strained to listen; his parents had taught him that each jingle had a distinct sound that differentiated every word, and that if you listened incredibly closely then you might hear it. That was what he was trying to do; and hear the slight differences he could. Some were slightly higher, some were slightly lower. There was slight differences in the length of a jingle, and how many jingles there were before and after each pause.

But Piko could not understand a word they were saying. Unfortunately, his sister—a Rosettatongue, who could understand all languages—had yet to get around to teaching him about Fae. He knew the language of the mermaids, Melodican, and the language of the centaurs, Centurian. Fae and Daemus—the tongue spoken by daemons—were not yet in his mind.

The balls of light remained still; Piko reached into the satchel he wore and—as quietly as possible—rummaged through it in search of a net laced with a faerie retardant known as Fluor. It would keep them under the net, and coat their wings so that they couldn't fly away. He found the trap and pulled it out, gripping it tightly in his hands.

 _This is it_ , he thought, _my first real catch! I'm this close now, I can't mess this up now–_ his thoughts were interrupted by the quiet words of the faeries.

"Are you sure it was her that did this to you?" The first voice seemed quite mature, though it sounded like a mature 12 year old girl at the oldest.

"Positive, Miss Merli!" This voice was rather high pitched, like a young and bubbly girl. However her tone was far more anxious than bubbly.

"That's crazy... Queen Meiko isn't that cruel! And her husband Kaito seems like a nice man, too!" This female voice seemed to be somewhere between the previous two; not quite high pitched, but not completely matured either.

"But Miss Lapis, you don't understand! Queen Meiko really is terrible! She did this to me, and my family thinks I was killed by a rogue dragon!"

"Miss Rin, please, quiet your voice!" the first voice hissed, "there are Hunters that live in the neighbouring town! They frequent the woods, and they'll capture us..."

"Hunters?" the second asked, "what're those?"

"Uh..." the third voice mumbled, "um... Merli, how do we explain Hunters?"

"They're bad people," the first voice quickly interjected, which ticked Piko off. "Bad people who hunt creatures like us and keep us as pets, or display us as prizes."

"That's not what we do–" before Piko had even realized he'd spoken out, the three faeries let out loud screams. Within milliseconds the three balls of light scattered, with the yellow ball's path of flight being much slower and more awkward than the other two. Panicked jingling was replaced by silence; not even the crunching below his feet existed anymore.

Piko sighed to himself. "Dang it..." he muttered, "I didn't even want to catch them... we're not _that_ bad in the eyes of mythical beasts... are we...?"

Quiet jingles filled the air. Piko listened in on the jingles, though it was futile as he didn't understand a single word—or sound, in this case.

"He can't be _that_ bad!"

" _SHHHHHH_! Speak Fae, not Man's tongue!"

"Oh, come on, Miss Lapis!"

" _SHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!!!!"

Piko looked up as the yellow ball of light came closer to his face. The light took shape the closer it came, and soon Piko could see the tiny details of a frail-looking faerie girl, with hair and clothing as blonde as the light surrounding her fragile wings.

"Your eyes are interesting," was the first thing she said, "it's like... it's like the colours of my brother's eyes were separated into two... it's comforting."

"Um..." Piko mumbled, "th... thanks...?"

The faerie giggled. "My name's Rin. What's yours?"

"P... Piko," the boy responded awkwardly, "Piko Utatane."

"That's a cute name!" the faerie giggled.

"Uh... thanks?"

She giggled again, before she stopped to think. "... hey, um, Mr. Piko? Do you think you could help me with something?"

Piko cocked his head to the side. "Help you...? I don't even know you, little faerie lady."

"I said my name is Rin! Call me Rin!" Rin pouted, her tiny hands resting on her small hips. "Jerk Hunter!" she pouted a moment longer, before sighing. "Anyway, that jerk dragon queen Meiko turned me into a faerie. And while I've always _adored_ them, I never wanted to become one! Now my extended family—nice bunch, by the way; you should meet 'em sometime!—thinks I'm dead, and my little brother's 'hunting down' the dragon that the queen said killed me! It's horrible!"

"I, um..." Piko mumbled, "don't understand how I can help...?"

"It's real simple!" Rin clapped those tiny hands of hers together, "just get me to the dragon queen's castle! Then she can turn me back!"

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then everything we did up to that point was basically hopeless, and she'll throw us in the dungeon to rot for the rest of our days!"

This faerie/human... _whatever_ was far too cheerful about the situation.

"Alright..." Piko sighed, "I'll help. But only because you're cute."

The faerie let out a shrill scream of joy, and Piko flinched and covered his ears. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, MR. PIKO!!!!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Piko sighed, "no problem, I guess." He regained his composure, and pointed deeper into the forest. "We're really not that far from the dragon queen's castle. It's literally straight ahead, just through the forest. So don't expect some crazy Lord of the Rings adventure that takes 17 damn years."

"Whaaaaaaaat!!??" Rin cried, "I'd _never_ be able to stay a faerie for 17 years!!"

"I'll leave you a faerie forever if you don't stop screaming."

"Sorry, Mr. Piko..."

*** * ***

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The leaves were far less annoying than the little yellow ball of light that followed him around. Piko would have much preferred to listen to the leaves than listen to Tinker Bell talk his ears off.

"You and my brother'd get along great! He wanted to be a Hunter too, but he settled for Dragon Slayer after Meiko told him that's what killed me!"

"I kinda wish it _did_ really kill you..."

"What did you say!!??"

"Nothing, nothing!"

Piko could hear Rin pouting next to him. He glanced to his right quickly, seeing those tiny, tiny lips of hers puckered out and her eyes squinted in an annoyed way. In a way, it was kind of cute–wait, what?

No.

She was annoying, not cute. Piko didn't like the little glowing mosquito _one bit_ ... did he? Well... her unbearable cheerfulness was a bit charming. Just a _bit_ , though.

After a few more moments of shocking silence, Piko stopped in front of a few bushes. "Alright, Rin, we're pretty much there. It's just a matter of getting through this thicket without getting shredded to pieces."

"I can make it through there!" Rin smirked, "just watch me!"

"Did you _not_ just get those wings like today?" Piko deadpanned, "you can't fly to save your ass. Get in my pocket, you won't get sliced into millions of pieces in there."

"Jerk..." Rin grumbled, but she complied. Once she was buried in the comforts of an inside jacket pocket, Piko began to make his way through the thicket. The thorns and spiked of the plants tore at his clothing and skin, making rips and scratches respectively. But eventually the silver-haired Hunter made it through, though his face, neck and hands were stinging and bleeding.

"Alright, Rin, we're out... the queen's castle is just up this road. We find the queen, we turn you back, we can all go home and forget any of this happened."

The faerie flew out of her hiding spot and up into Piko's face. "Whaaaat!!??" she cried, "we can't just _forget_ about such an amazing adventure!"

Piko rolled his eyes. _I wouldn't consider a walk in the forest and getting torn up by plants an "adventure," but whatever..._

"I'm gonna tell this story to my kids, and their kids, and their kids' k–"

"Please. Shut. Up."

"But–"

"NO. Shut up. If you don't stop, I'm going to chuck you at the nearest tree and watch you poof into pixie dust."

A loud whine came before Rin, before she went completely silent. Piko sighed, basking in the quietness. He doubted it was going to last long, but he figured he may as well enjoy it while it lasted.

*** * ***

It was not very often than a human or a faerie ventured into the dragon kingdom. However it was even less often that a duo consisting of a human and a faerie entered the kingdom together. All around him, Piko could see many figures who looked to be human, but who had horns on their heads—and some with tails on their backsides—to identify them as dragons. Looking at the figures that were nearer to them, Piko could see the slits they had for pupils, and the bright reds, oranges, yellows, greens, and blues that reflected off of each iris.

"I think it's best if we just don't talk to anybody, Rin..." Piko mumbled.

A quiet "mhm" surprised the Hunter for a moment, but he soon came to realize on his own exactly why she agreed to be quiet; their queen turned her into a faerie and made her whole family think she was dead. She wouldn't want to mess with them again. After all, dragons possessed some of the most powerful magic and strength in the world; any one of the citizens of the village could turn around and kill the duo with no effort whatsoever.

Piko and Rin approached a large and extravagant archway, and past the decoration there was a large garden. They walked through the area, until they came upon a large set of golden gates.

 _Here's the castle..._ Piko thought, _now, to get in and turn Rin back without getting killed or thrown into a dungeon... hmm..._

"Uh... kid?"

Piko snapped out of his thoughts as one of the guards (which he failed to notice was even there) spoke to him. "Uh... yes? Am I not supposed to be here or something?"

"No, it's fine, kid!" the guard laughed, "all you have to do is ask to speak with the queen! I can tell you want to get into the castle."

"Uh, okay..." Piko mumbled, "can, I... can I go speak with the queen?"

"Of course, sir!" the guard turned around and hollered up to a tower on the left side of the gates. "HEY! OPEN UP, THE QUEEN'S GOT A VISITOR!"

Piko and Rin gave each othe rather weirded out looks, before returning their eyes to the gates. They were opening slowly, and very loudly as well. When was the last time they got an oil job!?

"Alright, kid and, uh, little pixie lady. Head on in, the queen's in her throne room. At least, she should be."

"Thanks, I guess...?" Piko awkwardly shuffled through the gates, with Rin fluttering close behind him. The pair entered the dragon queen's castle, and were filled with shock; the interior was so... _depressing_. Especially compared to the outside, with all of the colours and flora surrounding the building.

The inside was dark, with large statues of gargoyle/dragon hybrids glaring down at them with glowing red eyes.

"I-I don't like this place, P-Piko..." Rin mumbled. The faerie lowered herself onto Piko's shoulder, gripping his ear to stay steady.

"We can always go home and have you stay like this forever."

"I-I didn't say I wanted to _leave_..." with that, Rin went quiet again.

Piko headed straight, following the eerily bright red carpet at his feet. In fairytales, the carpet always led to the throne room. Why not in real life, too?

The duo entered an extraordinarily flashy room clustered with a dark atmosphere. The statues were even more menacing in there, lining up the walls leading to a tall staircase.

"She's up there," Rin whispered, "once we get up there, it's either she turns me back or we're thrown in the dungeon to await execution."

"You're telling me this _now_ !?" Piko spluttered, "I wouldn't have agreed to this if I knew _that_..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Piko...!" Rin squeaked, "we're almost there now, though, so there's no turning back now!"

"My house is just a forest away, I can go home if I want."

"Ugh... quick being so picky and negative, Mr. Piko! Going home means that this whole damn thing was a waste of time." The faerie tugged on his ear, and he let out a quiet _ouch_! "Now march on in there and let me face up to that meanie of a queen!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, Rin!" Piko grumbled. Slumped over and pouting, the Hunter stormed up the stairway to what they both figured would be the throne room.

*** * ***

At the top of the stairs stood a man clad entirely in blue; the only thing not to be blue was his skin, and probably his intestines (Piko didn't want to find out if they were blue or not. Forget anything was said about intestines). He looked down at Piko and smiled softly. "Welcome, young Utatane."

Piko stared at the blue man. "You know me?"

"I know your parents," the man responded, "they've dealt with the daemons that plagued our kingdom many a time. They are recognized as heroes here; it's only natural that both they and their family be known about."

"Oh, al... alright, then," Piko looked away awkwardly, subconsciously grabbing his left arm as he did. "I, uh... don't suppose my little pixie friend and I could see the queen?" He looked back up at the blue man, whose expression was replaced by shock.

"The, um... the queen..." he mumbled, "I'm really not sure if you _should_..."

"Why not, Mr.!?" Rin piped up. She flew off of Piko's shoulder and right into the blue man's face, despite the Hunter's protests.

"R–I, uh... this is your little pixie friend?" the man let out a painful laugh. "She's certainly cute as a faerie... why doesn't she just stay that way?"

"Be _cause_ !" Rin huffed, "I'm sure you remember your _stupid_ wife turning me like this and telling my little brother some rogue dragon killed me!"

"Now, Rin, there's no need to–"

"You two _know_ each other!?" Piko interrupted. The man and the faerie turned around to face him.

"Um, about that–"

_SLAM!_

" _KAITO_ ! What the _hell_ is going on out here!?"

The three figures all whipped around to see a rather threatening-looking woman; her short brown hair framed her pale head perfectly, and her voluptuous body was hugged by a tight black and red dress, until it reached her hips. It then flowed out behind her like the membrane on a dragon's wings. Her eyes stood out from everything else, however; an angered glower, with irises refracting these powerful, negative emotions in an almost fluorescent light. Her eyes scanned the three figures in front of her, before they locked on that little yellow ball between the two men. "... Kaito," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes, dear?" the man in blue questioned; Piko could hear the shakiness, the _fear_ in his voice.

The woman growled out, "bring this boy and his little mosquito friend to the dungeons. _Now_."

"Dear–"

" _I SAID NOW_."

 _SLAM_!

The doors were shut, and the woman was gone. Piko looked at the man in blue—Kaito—and asked, "you're not _really_ going to bring us down there, right? I mean, I'm the son of Maika Utatane and Yohio Loid! They're heroes! I'm a celebrity! ... right?"

*** * ***

"That was a _shit_ excuse to not go to prison, Mr. Piko."

"Oh, _shut up_ , Pixie Hollow." Piko hugged his knees tighter, staring down at the floor. "Can't believe I'm in _prison_ ..." he sighed quietly. _My parents are going to kill me... if I ever survive long enough to get home again..._ The Hunter let out a shaky sigh. He could _feel_ the disappointment his parents would have in him upon finding out he was arrested and thrown in prison. He could _feel_ his siblings ready to disown him. His life was _over_.

"Hey, uh... Mr. Piko...?"

Piko's train of thought was shattered by that stupid pixie he was travelling with. "What the _hell_ do you want, Rin?" he grumbled.

The faerie—who had been by the window—flew over to the boy and landed on his kneecap. "I... I think I should tell you _why_ she turned me into a faerie..."

Piko lifted his eyes and looked at the tiny girl in front of his face. "I... I never did ask, did I...?"

Rin shook her head. "You didn't... but I should've told you earlier." She sat down on her kneecap perch, propped her elbow on her knee, and then rested her chin in her hand. "Well... Meiko, the dragon queen... she's a paranoid lady. And she didn't like me. She's looking for the key to immortality, to stay queen forever. But she knew she couldn't stay queen forever if I was still around..."

"What...?" Piko asked, "how...? Why...?"

"Well... it's because I–"

"Rin! Rin, we found you!"

The pixie and the Hunter both screamed in fright, with Rin popping up into the air and Piko quickly jumping to his feet. They both relaxed at the sight of two familiar balls of majestic violet and lapis lazuli blue.

Rin let out a gasp. "Miss Merli! Miss Lapis! How did you find me!?"

"Well..." the blue one—Lapis—said, "we heard you and this boy talking about coming to the dragon's kingdom, but we lost you on the way here! We found our way here eventually, though, and this blue guy told us you were down here!"

"Speaking of which, he's coming, Lapis!" the violet one—Merli—added, "does he have the key?"

"What do you mean by 'key?'" Rin asked.

Merli turned away from the hallway and responded to Rin, "the blue man's going to let you guys out and get you out of here before that crazy dragon lady finds out!"

"We have to hurry," a male voice added. Around the corner came none other than the blue man himself, Kaito. "Meiko knows I'm down here, but doesn't know what I'm doing. She's headed down here, so you'll have to be extremely quick." He held up a keg y and inserted it into the lock, before twisting the key and opening the door. "Piko, Rin, you have to get out of here _now_. Rin, you know the secrets of the dungeon. You're going to need them, especially after I turn you back."

"Wait, _what_!?" Rin cried, "you could've done it this whole time!?" she flew out of the cell, with Piko walking out after her.

"Of course," Kaito smirked, "your mother's transfiguration spells are _weak_ compared to mine."

"MOTHER!!??" Piko, Lapis and Merli all cried out simultaneously.

"I was trying to tell you this, Piko!" Rin exclaimed, "but I don't think we have enough time to finish talking about that!" she turned to Kaito, "father! Turn me back now!"

"Of course," Kaito held his hands out, his palms facing Rin. He mumbled some incoherent words—Piko assumed they were words to an incantation—and a soft blue light enveloped the pixie. Piko watched as the light grew and grew, and began to take the shape of a young teenaged girl. The light began to fade away, until all that was left was a pale blonde girl with a white dress similar to flower petals—exactly what Rin had been wearing as a pixie. The girl turned to face Piko, and the reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Wha–"

"We have to go before my mother finds us out of the cell!" Rin quickly interrupted him. She turned her head and said a quick, "thank you, Father! I'll be forever grateful!" before running the opposite directions. Piko half ran, half stumbled beside her, whilst the faeries followed behind them.

As they ran, the quartet could hear the fury of queen Meiko.

" _YOU LET THEM OUT_ ! _YOU ARE A TRAITOR, KAITO_ ! _I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME_!"

*** * ***

The forest was a far safer place to rest and talk than the castle, or even the village for that matter. The faeries had left Rin and Piko alone once they were safe, after a short but heartfelt goodbye. Now the pair was slowly making their way back to Piko's home, where they knew for sure they would be safe.

"So, uh..." Piko spoke up, "about your whole, uh... family issues? You said Meiko couldn't stay queen forever because of you."

"Yup," Rin nodded, "basically, I turn eighteen in four years. Once I'm legal, my mother and father have to step down and let me take over. But my mother wants to stay in power forever. So she was looking for a way to get rid of both me and my brother. Too many rumours would happen if she outright killed us, so she turned my into a faerie and sent my brother off to kill a dragon that never actually existed."

"I see..." Piko mulled, "... hey, your brother wouldn't happen to be a blond guy with a ponytail, would he? Greenish blue eyes? Carries a gold knife around all the time?"

"Yeah, that would be him..." Rin sighed, "h... hold on, how would you know he looks like that!?"

"There's a guy in my village who kind of looks like you," Piko responded, "same eyes, same hair colour, same cute face..."

"C... cute...?" Piko looked up to see the pale girl's cheeks become rosy with blush. "Y-you think I'm c-cute?"

"Who wouldn't?" Piko laughed. He reached out and took her hand. "Come along, my princess. We've got a brother to reunite with!"

**~~~~**

_"Daddy, daddy!"_

_"Yes, Princess?"_

_"Can you tell me how you and mommy met again?"_

_"Of course, Princess. It all started in the forest outside of your grandmama and grandpapa's house..."_

 

* * *

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> At the end, I posted the cover, which was edited by Ellie (whose Instagram is linked in the beginning note)!
> 
> This is a few months old, and may get rewritten someday. Hope you enjoyed it though ;u;


End file.
